Caged and Claws
by abbyembers
Summary: Arthur was on a trip to a marketing village in Cenred's land.He didn't expect to come home with a cat boy!
1. Caged and Claws

_Hello there R and R please!_

_Warnings-Slavery,bad grammar_

Arthur hated the sales done in Cenred's kingdom. What they sold and who they sold their cargo to.

There was a crowd around 1 particular stall. There was a cage in the middle.A cage containing a naked boy with the ears and tail of a cat. The boy was shaking and was burrowing in on his knees.

"Come on lads!Come take a look at this little freak! Going to the highest bidder! Includes lead!" The slavers last comment earned a loud laugh from the crowd.

This sale was one thing Arthur would stop if it were his kingdom. The poor Kid shouldn't be exploited because of his differences.

He watched as the boy's long black tail curled around his body and his black ears folded back onto his head,flat, shying away from the attention.

"15 pieces of silver"Arthur called, the crowd turned to him.

"20!' Another knew that voice. Jared the brothel owner. He knew how much the cat boy was worth.

"50 pieces of silver! Your stupid if you try" Arthur yelled trying to shun anybody taking the boys freedom.

"Sold to the very rich man" The cage bearing man cried.

" how would you like him young man? Caged,Chained,Castrated?" The last was said as a joke but Arthur could tell he was serious at the same time.

"None, all organs in tacked but clothed is the only requirement"

Arthur waited outside the tent for the boy to be clothed and paid for.

The fabric moved as the cat boy was shoved out onto his hands and tail was flicking side to side boy silently angered.

"It's OK" Arthur said offering his hand to the cat.

" Thank you sir" the cat boy said carefully holding Arthurs hand for support.

When their hands met Arthur was surprised by the softness of the boys hands,by how pure they felt.

The clothes the boy was wearing were to big as the neckerchief wad hanging from his neck so the leather collar was visible.

The boy was silent all the walk back to the patrols , he seemed to be to focussed of trying to burrow his ears under his hair.

" Can you stop! Your ears don't need to be hidden"Arthur said,frustrated with the cat snarls that he could hear from the boy.

"Sorry Sir,habit it was easier before Gregor cut my hair"The boy said blushing and stuffing his feet.

"I'm Arthur not sir"Arthur replied.

"Names Merlin Wylt".

_Hope you enjoyed next chapter soon!_


	2. Claws and Trees

The knights ,sat around the camp fire, were surprised to discover their king had returned with company.

"So sire who's your feline friend?" Gwaine said seductively winking at the cat boy.

"This is Merlin and he will be going no where near your bed or under your covers." Arthur replied,obviously catchinig the message behind the knights comment.

"So Merrrrlin, how did you stumble upon Arthur? A fellow like you being a rare treasure ,needs alot of finding"

"Um well um. Arthur um bought me from um Gregor" Merlin said ducking his head, blushing furiously.

"Bought Him!?" Elyan yelped "Is he some kind of slave or prostitute?"

"I'm nothing of the sort!" Merlin yelled but calmed realising who he'd just shouted at"Please don't hurt me please please" the boy begged.

"Hush its ok I shouldn't have insulted you so but what are you?" Elyan asked after calming the boy.

"I'm a slave but the cat ears,tail and instinct make me a Neko. My Mums normal and my dad was a Neko to but I'm just a freak" Merlin spoke sadly of his parentage.

"If you don't mind me IS a Neko?" Percival asked timidly.

"It's fine sir. A neko is a human hybrid that was made from magic in Egypt."

"Well as nice as this conversation is we better get get the hounds and let's hunt"Arthur said abruptly said getting up.

"Hounds! Hounds! Where?" Merlin panicked scrambling up a near by tree, clinging to the trunk for safety.

"Merlin! Get down! Don't be so silly!"Arthur yelled upwards to the wayward cat.

"NO! You've got hounds!No! No! No!"Merlin said to the tree tighter.

"What do you have against dogs? I get it your a cat but you human to!"Elyan cried up.

"He has the instincts of a cat it you were listening properly!"Gwaine replied for the feline.

"Merlin, if you come down we'll let you ride ahead ok?"Arthur reaction he got was not expected.

"Can't!" Merlin argued, like a toddler.

"What can't ride?"Percy not understanding the cats reation.

"NO! Stuck!"Merlin cried

_A neko is a character assosiated with a character with ears and tail of a cat or dog._

_-A-E-_


	3. Trees and String

_LOVING! the feedback!Thank you for reviewing!Please read on ,sorry for errors!Wrote this on phone while in A and E!_

"Merlinnnn, please trust me we'll catch you! I swear." Arthur tried for the hundredth time. It was well into twilight that and Merlin had been up his tree since the middle of the day.

"Why should I let a man who travels with hounds ,get hold of me?"Merlin whined.

"Sire if he has a cat's instinct why don't we tease him down with twine?"Gwaine whispered in his ear.

"A good idea Gwaine and it was given sober. But we have nothing to loose. Try it."Arthur whispered back.

Gwaine sat dragging a length of twine with a knot in the end; through the long grass. Merlin's ears twitched around to the sound. Upon finding the sourse, lunged at the twine. He began chewing upon the string.

"Well that was easy."Arthur said watching, the young feline. He was fustraed that the brilliant idea had not been thourght up earlier.

As Gwaine approached the string, Merlin turned and hissed at him."Mine!" Merlin growled.

"It's ok mate, just coming to see if your hungry "Gwaine comforted stroking the cat ears. Merlin settled, turning to curl up. 2 minutes the purs had ceased and the boy softly snoring in a position that if he had not been half cat would have been uncomfortable.

"Well that solves things. May aswell stay and move out in the morning and hunt BEFORE we wake cat boy.I don't think princess can take another tree incident!"Gwaine chuckled.

"Too right I can't."Arthur snapped turning over on his bed roll.  
-+-+-

Arthur and the knights woke to sound of a quickly rolled over and faced the direction of the sound.

Merlin was sat across the fire himself.

"Oh for god sake" Arthur said slumping back down onti the mat.

What the hell had he let himself into.

_Sorry if this is to short,fluffy and CHEESY!_


End file.
